The invention relates to a tool for handling and grouping together products in preparation for packaging them in batches.
The tool of the invention is designed to be used in a conveyance installation where products aligned one behind another and separated from each other by a predetermined distance are moved from one station to another on a conveyor.
There are known installations equipped with modules for grouping products which have their base resting on the conveyor. For example, document FR 2 918 359 describes a tool for grouping bottles, vials, or the like, where the tool is in the form of a rake with teeth. When the rake is full, it shifts the batch of products arranged between its teeth to a given location where the batch is released.
Such a grouping tool demands a minimum predetermined distance between the products when they are conveyed, this minimum predetermined distance being slightly greater than the thickness of the teeth which are inserted between two consecutive products. The spaces between the teeth must correspond to the dimensions of the products which are to be inserted between the teeth of the rake. If a manufacturer wants to change the dimensions of the products to be grouped, it is necessary to change the rake.
Such a technical solution is therefore not easily adapted to changes in the shape of the products; however, such shape (design) changes are necessary in order to continue attracting consumers and/or to allow a particular use or arrangement/storage of products.
Also known is a manipulator robot tool as described in document FR 2 876 615. Such a robot tool allows capturing entire batches of products (bottles in this case) aligned one behind another, and comprising several rows of products. Each row contains a certain number of products which are spaced apart from each other by a same fixed distance. A first row of products can be replaced by another row containing more or fewer products. To achieve this, the tool comprises rapid attachment means for the row on the body of the tool.
Such a tool, however, has the same disadvantage as the one described in document FR 2 918 359: the space between the grasping elements is not modifiable, which entails changing the row of grasping elements when the products change in shape or when their spacing on the conveyor belt is changed.
Also known, from document FR 2 879 179, is a product transfer device (conveyor) comprising a row of grasping elements which allow conveying products aligned one behind another.
The device comprises a parallelogram system connecting two adjacent elements, such that the grasping elements can move away from or draw closer to each other between a minimum distance and a maximum distance. In this manner, the products can be separated by a first distance in a first processing station and by a second distance in a second processing station.
Such a device has several disadvantages. Firstly, it does not allow setting an intermediate distance between the minimum spacing and the maximum distance allowed by the parallelogram. In addition, such a device is designed to convey products and is not suitable for the manipulation or grouping of products which are moved from one station to another while resting on their base on a conveyor and while aligned one behind another and separated from each other by a distance which can be varied, to adapt it to the minimum spacing required between two products (the spacing between two products varying according to the size and shape of the products conveyed).